fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein heißer Sommer
Ein heißer Sommer - Teil 1 thumb|left|340px|GoogleDies ist nun meine zweite Fangeschichte in der großen Glee Welt. Bitte ab 12 lesen. Die Glee Kids haben Ferien und erleben so manch tolles Abenteuer in Lima aber auch an anderen Orten. Viel Spass dabei Status: Beendet Der letzte Tag Es war heiß, sehr heiß in Lima. Die Klimaanlagen der Gebäude liefen auf Hochtouren um den Menschen ein wenig Kühlung im Inneren zu verschaffen. Den Schülern der Mc Kinley High erging es nicht anderst. Jede Bewegung ausserhalb des Schulgebäudes war mit sofortiger Schweißbildung auf Stirn und Achseln verbunden. Auf Geheiß von Direktor Figgins waren alle schulischen Aktivitäten ins Schulgebäude zu verlegen. Nur die Cherios unter Coach Sylvester mussten ungeachtet der Anweisung in der Hitze draussen trainieren. Sue: "Wenn ihr meint das währe heiß, hättet ihr damals in der Sahara dabei sein sollen als ich die Wüstenspringmäuse für Olympia trainiert habe. Das war es so heiß dass sogar der Schweiß anfing zu schwitzen" brüllte Sue Sylvester ihren Mädels durch das Megafon entgegen. "Aber Coach Sylvester, was soll das denn? Heute ist der letzte Tag des Schuljahres und wir trainieren hier in dieser Mörderhitze, für was?? fragte der Captain der Cherios, Santana Lopez.thumb|318px|Google Sue: " Lopez. Lopez, was ist nur aus deiner Rasse geworde? Ich dachte ihr Halbspanier, oder was du sonst bist, seit ein wenig Hitze gewohnt. Wir trainieren so lange bis ich sage es ist genug! Verstanden?" Die komplette Mannschaft der Cherios nickte unter großem Gestöhne und machte mir ihren Flip Flaks, Spagatsprüngen und Saltos weiter. Nach zwei Stunden beendete Sue die Quälerei und lies die Cherios unter die kalte Dusche. Sue: " So liebe Cherios, ihr seht mich die nächsten 6 Wochen nicht. Ich werde auf die Cayman Islands fliegen und dort die Sonne und den Strand genießen. Ihr allerdings habt in den nächsten Wochen was zu tun! " MIt diesen Worten überreichte Coach Sylvester jedem Mitglied des Teams einen Zettel mit desen Namen oben rechts. Santana: " Wie, wir sollen jeden Tag zuhause in den Ferien trainieren?" Das kann doch nur ein Scherz sein! thumb|left|254px|GoogleSue: " Wenn du dies als Scherz auffasst, kein Problem. Dann suche ich mir im neuen Jahr halt einen neuen Captain. Dies gilt übrigens für jeden von euch, sollte irgendjemand sich nicht an den von mir ausgarbeiteten Trainingsplan halten und ich merke dies, so ist das gleichbedeutend mit dem Rausschmiss aus den Cherios. Ich möchte nächstes Jahr meine 10. Meisterschaft in Folge gewinnen und dafür brauche ich top fite Mädels" Zur gleichen Zeit saßen Rachel, Finn und Mercedes bei Mr. Schuster im Spanisch Unterricht. Es war mehr als tröge denn keiner konnte sich auf Grund des Wetters noch so richitg motivieren, geschweige denn konzentrieren. Nur Rachel streckte unentwegt immer und immer wieder den Finger in die Luft wenn Mr. Schuster ein Frage auf spanisch stellte. Die anderen beschäftigten sich eher damit etwas kühlere Luft durch das Wedeln mit ihren Heften zu erzeugen. Zum Ende der Stunde hin sprach noch einmal Mr. Schuster zu seiner Klasse. Will: " Ok, das wahr es soweit für dieses Jahr. Ich wünsche denen, die ich nun nicht mehr sehen werde, schöne und erholsame Ferien. Wir werden nächstes Jahr " Den Mann aus Lamancha" durchnehmen. Also wer schon thumb|286px|Googleetwas Vorsprung haben möchte legt sich das Buch zu und fängt an zu lesen. Ich kann es nur jedem empfehlen. Ansonsten, HAUT AB!" Mit diesen Worten war die Stunde zu Ende und das Klassenzimmer leerte sich wie von Geisterhand. Rachel ging rüber zu Finn der sofort ihre Hand nahm und beide liefen so in Richtung Glee Club. Mercedes blieb noch einen kurzen Moment im Klassenzimmer ,da sich ihr Handy gemeldet hatte. Im Proberaum war es noch schlimmer als in der restlichen Schule, denn hier drin gab es keine Klimaanlage. Die Kids lagen halb auf ihren Stühlen und versuchten sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Als Santana und Brit eintraten konnte sich Tina einen Spruch nicht verkneifen. Tina: " Oh mein Gott wie seht ihr den aus, habt ihr etwa mit einer Kuh gerungen?" Santana: " Nein, aber mit einer trainiert!" Ich will nur noch ins Eisfach meines Kühlschrankes für die nächsen 24 Stunden!" Brit: " Das ist aber zu klein für uns beide, da pass ich nicht rein!" Santana: " Oh Schatz, ich liebe Dich genau dafür!" Santana gab ihrer Freundin einen leichten Kuß auf die Wange und einen Klaps auf den Hintern bevor beide sich auf thumb|left|Googleihre Plätze setzten. In diesem Moment kam Mercedes zur Tür herein und setzte sich ohne ein Wort oder jemanden zu grüßen in die hinterste Reihe. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und schaute mehr als grimmig drein. Tina: " Hey Mercedes, was ist los? Willst du dich nicht zu mir und Mike hier unten setzen?" Mercedes: " Keine Lust!" Tina: " Ok, kann ich Dir bei was helfen?" Mercedes: " Lasst mich einfach alle in Ruhe, ok?!" Niemand sagte mehr ein Wort oder versuchte mit Mercedes zu kommunizieren. Es war trotzdem sehr seltsam wie sie sich verhielt. Die anderen Glee Kids unterhielten sich derweil darüber wo jeder einzelne geplannt hatte seine Ferien zu verbringen. Tina und MIke fuhren wieder in jenes Sommer Camp für asiatische Schüler in dem sich beide ineinander verguckt hatten. Puck hatte vor die ganzen Wochen über die Pools ältere Damen zu thumb|216px|Googlereinigen in der Hoffnung ab und an mehr als nur die üblichen 15 Dollar / Stunde zu erhalten. Santana und Britt hatten die Erlaubniss ihrer Eltern bekommen für 14 Tage zu Santanas Verwandschaft an die mexicanische Pazifikküste zu fahren. Beide freuten sich wie Schneekönige auf ihren ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub. Sie wollten den ganzen Tag am Strand liegen und richtig braun werden. Allerdings bemerkte Santan noch dass sie ja den Trainingsplan von Sue nicht vergessen dürften da es sonst mit Sicherheit Ärger gibt. Will trat ein mit einem Bündel Papier unter dem Arm. Sofort wurde es ruhig und die Kids setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze. Will: " Hi Leute, tolles Wetter heute oder?" Will grinste in die Runde. Die Reaktionen wahren Gestöhne, verdrehte Augen und hämisches Grinsen. Will: " Kommt schon, es ist der letzte Schultag und ein kleiner Spass muss erlaubt sein." thumb|left|118px Santana: " Ey Mr. Schu, wir sind alle so was von durchgebraten, da hat man kein Spass mehr!" Will: " Ok, ich verstehe. Ich will euch auch gar nicht mehr lange "quälen" aber ich muss mit euch noch ein, zwei Sachen besprechen bevor ihr alle in die Ferien abhaut. Zuerst möchte ich unserer Mercedes ganz herzlich gratulieren denn heute ist ihr GEBURTSTAG!" Mercedes, würdest du bitte nach vorne kommen." Alle Kids im Raum saßen urplötzlich senkrecht auf ihren Stühlen. Mercedes stand auf und schlurfte in Richtung Mr. Schue. Als sie bei ihm angekommen war, zog Will ein kleines Päckchen aus seiner Ledertasche und überreichte es mit einem Lächeln Mercedes. Diese nahm das Päckchen mit einem gequälten Gesicht entgegen. Will: " Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit Mercedes aber ich woltle dir eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen." Mercedes: " Danke Mr. Schue." Will: " So, und nun bitte alle aufstehen, wir werden Mercedes noch ein Lied singen. Das hat sie sich verdient! Hst du einen bestimmten Wunsch, Mercedes?" Mercedes: " Somebody lo love " währe toll. Will: " Dann also "Somebody to love". Aufstellung bitte.... Die New Directions stellten sich auf und Will dirigierte das Geburtstaglied für Mercedes. Danach wurde Mercedes von allen geherzt und umarmt. Jeder wollte ihr gratulieren. Rachel ging ebenso zu ihr um ihr eine herzliche Umarmung zu geben. Rachel: " Alles Gute zum Geburtstag du Diva!" Sorry das wir vorher nicht geschaltet haben, warst du deswegen so schlecht drauf?" Mercedes: " Nein, ich bin enttäuscht weil Sam mir abgesagt hat. Er wollte mich heute abholen damit wir thumb|Googlezusammen Urlaub machen können. Aber vorhin hat er eine SMS geschickt dass er nicht kommen kann da ihm sein neuer Chef nicht frei gegeben hat!" Rachel: " Oh, ähh, das tut mir leid für dich. Du vermisst ihn wohl sehr?! " Mercedes: " Ja, tierisch." Rachel: " Aber Sam und arbeiten?? Müsste er nicht auch noch zu Schule gehen?!" Mercedes: " Eigentlich schon, aber du weist doch das es seiner Familie immer noch schlecht geht. Sein Dad hat noch keinen neuen Job gefunden und somit geht Sam arbeiten um die Familie zu unterstützen." Finn: " Oh Sch....., das ist ja schlimm!" Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal sprichts oder thumb|left|Googlesiehst sage ihm bitte dass wir ihm immer helfen und dass wir ihn vermissen, ok?" Mercedes: " Das werde ich tun, ich denke Sam wird das freuen dass ihr ihn nicht vergessen habt." Rachel: " Was machst du eigentlich jetzt in den Ferien?" Mercedes: " Wahrscheinlich zuhause hocken, mit Kurt und Dir chatten und ab und an mal ins Freibad gehen." Mr. Schue bat nun die Kids sich wieder zu setzen. Will: " Wie ihr alle wisst haben wir 10 Tage nach den Ferien direkt unsere Regionals. Ich habe hier eine Auswahl von Songs die in die engere Wahl kommen. Nehmt euch bitte während der Ferien etwas Zeit und lernt diese Stücke damit wir später nicht unnötig viel Zeit verlieren. Ansonsten will ich euch nicht länger quälen und wünsche euch schöne Ferien" Wo die Reise auch hingeht Nachdem die Kids den Raum verlassen hatten begab sich nun auch Will in Richtung Parkplatz. Er war froh das nun Ferien waren. Es war ein hartes Schuljahr gewesen. Aber alles in allem war der Glee Club richtig gut geworden. Die Sectionals waren eine leichte Übung gewesen und auch die anstehenden Regionals müssten ohne grössere Anstrengunen zu meistern sein. In diversen Foren im Internet galten die New Directions sogar schon als Geheimfavorit auf die Nationals. Man hoffte die Vorherrschaft der Vocal Adrenaline endlich zu durchbrechen. Will war da etwas vorsichtiger. Die Kids waren gut aber auch sehr launenhaft. Wenn nur eine Kleinigkeit sie ablenkte würden sie gegen die perfekt trainierten Schüler von Vocal Adrenaline keine Chance haben. Und noch eine Enttäuschung würde sein Glee Club wahrscheinlich nicht überstehenen. Mit diesem Gefühl stieg er in sein Auto und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Zuhause würde er nur schnell noch ein paar Sachen einpacken, sich duschen und etwas essen bevor er zu Emma fahren würde. Er hatte sie überredet mit ihm für 3 Wochen nach Florida zu fahren. Es musste zwar ein sehr teures Hotel sein in dem mindestens 5 x am Tag geputzt wurde aber dass war es Will wert. thumb|170px Rachel und Finn fuhren ebenfalls direkt nach der Glee Probe nach Hause. Finn hatte eine Überraschung für Rachel. Er hatte wochenlang bei Burt in der Werkstatt gejobt sowie bei den Leuten in Lima Rasen gemäht, Zeitungen ausgetragen und Burger gebraten. Von dem Geld dass er sich so verdient hatte kaufte er für Rachel und sich zwei Karten für "Wicked" in New York sowie 3 Tage im Waldorf-Astoria Hotel. Die Flugtickets hatter er von Burt und Carol gesponsert bekommen da hierfür das Geld nicht mehr gerreicht hatte. Mit Rachels Vätern war auch alles, hinter Rachels Rücken natürlich, geklärt. Wie Rachel bei sich vor der Haustür ausstieg, standen ihre Väter schon mit zwei Koffern vor der Haustür. Rachel: " Was ist hier los? Was sollen die Koffer, fahrt ihr in Urlaub? Leroy: " Nein, wir nicht aber das solltest du deinen Freund fragen!" Er grinste bei dieser Antwort über beide Ohren. Rachel: " Finn?!" Was soll das heißen? Finn: " Hör mal zu Liebling, du weist dass ich in letzter Zeit wenig Zeit für dich hatte weil ich immer gearbeitet habe." Rachel: " Ja, weil du diesen komischen Vergaser und diese Stereoanlage für deinen Pick Up kaufen willst!" thumb|left|298px|GoogleFinn: " Das habe ich doch nur gesagt damit du Frieden gibts, ich konnte dir ja nicht gleich auf die Nase binden dass ich für uns ein wenig Geld verdient habe.!" Rachel: " Aha, und für was?" Finn: " Wir beide fliegen morgen früh mit der 7.20 Uhr Maschine nach New York, von dort geht es ins wunderschöne Waldorf - Astoria Hotel in Suite 244 und abends besuchen wir gemeinsam " Wicked". Rachel: " Das ist nicht dein Ernst, du machst Witze!" Finn: " Nein, das Hotel haben aber deine Dad´s zum Teil bezahlt. Den Flug haben wir von Burt und Carole aber die Tickets für Wicket habe ich ganz alleine besorgt." Finn grinste wie ein kleines Kind als er Rachel die beiden Tickets in einem rosa Umschlag überreichte, Finn: " Rachel, ich liebe dich und ich will dich am liebsen nie wieder loslassen. Deswegen habe ich das gemacht." Rachel: " Du bist das liebste, footballspielende, Hamburger essende, singende Riesenbaby das ich kenne, Und dafür liebe ich über alles. Das ist riesig, Drei Tage New York mit Dir und Wicked! Wow, womit habe ich das verdient?" Finn: " Weil du genialste, singenste, Salat essende und nach Himbeeren duftende Diva bist die ich kenne. Und dafür liebe ich DICH! Aber nicht das du mich für diesen komischen Fiero oder wie der Typ im Musical auch heißt verlässt, ist das klar?!" Rachel: " Oh Finn, da muss schon viel passieren das ich meinen kleinen, großen Quaterback für irgend so eine Flitzpiepe die singen kann, verlasse. Gegen dich hat der nie eine Chance!" Finn geht auf Rachel zu und nimmt sie einfach so hoch, der folgende Kuss raubt beiden fast den Atem.thumb|Rachel_Finn Kuss Mercedes stieg nach der Probe direkt in den Schulbus, sie hatte heute keine Lust mit Kurt nach Hause zu fahren. Sie wollte alleine sein, es war zwar toll dass sie ein Ständchen von ihren Freunden gesungen bekommen hat aber dass Sam ihr abgesagt hatte war der absolute Tiefpunkt. Sie hatte sich so auf ihn gefreut. Als sie die Tür zuhause aufgeschlossen hatte kamen ihr sofot ihre Mutter, Vater, Bruder und ihre 5 Cousinen entgegen um sie mit Glückwünschen zu überhäufen. Von ihren Eltern bekamm sie einen Einkaufsgutschein ihrer Lieblingsmodemarke. Ihr Bruder hatte die neueste CD von Beyonce besorgt und ihre Cousinen schenkten ihr eine Fotocolager des letzten Familienfestes bei ihrer gemeinsamen Grandma. Nachdem Mercedes alle Gratulationen und zwei Stück Sahnetorte hinter sich gebracht hatte ging sie direkt in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür zu. Sie wollte heute niemanden mehr sehen. Sie war genug frustriert. Als sie in ihrem Lieblings Pulli und Jogging Hose auf ihrem Bett lag und sich den IPod voll aufgedrehte ging ihre Stimmung langsam nach oben. Als die Stelle kam in der Whitney extrem hoch sang meldete sich Mercedes Handy mit Hilfe des Vibrationsalarms. Eine SMS! Von Sam!! Mercedes schaute völlig ungläubig auf das Display. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben was dort stand: " Hi mein Mädchen, schau bitte aus dem Fenster!" Mercedes stand auf, machte ihren IPod aus und ging zu ihrem Fenster. Und Tatsache, da unten vor ihrem Haus stand Sam mit einem riesen Strauß roter Rosen in der einen Hand und seinem Handy in der anderen. Sie rannte runter, rieß die Haustür auf und stand so schon keine 30 Sekungen später vor Sam. Mercedes: " Was machst du hier, ich dachte du musst arbeiten." Sam:" Ich habe mit meinem Chef gesprochen und ihm erklärt dass die tollste Frau auf Erden heute Geburtstag hat thumb|left|312px|Googleund ich unbedingt zu ihr muss!" Mercedes lächelt etwas verlegen, seit sie mit Sam "zusammen" war musste sie sich daran gewöhnen solche Komplimente von einem Mann zu bekommen der nicht ihr Vater oder Kurt war. Sam: " Sag doch was, irgendwas. Wenn es dir hilft hau mir eine runter aber lass mich doch nicht hier so stehen." Sam sah etwas ratlos aus, es war auch wahrlich ein etwas kurioser Anblick den er bot. Mercedes: " So etwas hat noch niemand für mich gemacht, Sam! Ich weis gar nicht was ich sagen soll." Sam: " Wie währe es wenn du zuerst einmal herkommst damit ich dich drücken und küssen kann?!" Mercedes: " Ok, das ist ja mal ein Anfang." Sie "sprang" förmlich in die Arme von Sam und beide küssten sich seeeehr lange. Als sie sich endlich voneinander gelöst hatten, baute sich Sam vor Mercedes auf. Sam: " Mein Schokopudding, ich habe noch eine Überraschung für Dich!" Mercedes schaute noch ungläubiger als vorhin, als sie Sam am Fenster sah. Was kann denn jetzt noch kommen? Sam ging mit ihr an der Hand die Strasse entlang bis sie etwa drei Häuser weiter vor einem riesigen Wohnmobil stehen blieben. Sam: " Ich habe meinem Chef eine Woche Urlaub abschwätzen können. Er gab mir sogar das neueste Modell mit zum "testen" wie er sagte. Wir dürfen es benutzen, muss nur in einer Woche wieder geputzt und ohne Macken auf dem Hof stehen. Mercedes: " Wie, du meinst du hast dieses Monstrum an Wohnmobil von deinem Chef bekommen um mit mir darin in Urlaub zu fahren?!" Sam: " Genau, und jetzt pack bitte schnell deine Sachen wir wollen so schnell wie möglich losfahren." Mercedes: " Wow, du bist genial Schatz. Lass mich bitte nur noch kurz mit meinen Eltern reden, ok?! Zehn Minuten später kam Mercedes mit 3 großen Koffern wieder aus dem Haus und stieg zu Sam ins Wohnmobil. Mercedes: " Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin, wenn ich fragen darf?" Sam: " Das wird eine Überraschung!" thumb|left|340px|GoogleBlaine und Kurt waren währendessen bereits auf dem Weg nach Frankreich. Blaine hatte von seinen Großeltern einen Urlaub von 14 Tage in Paris geschenkt bekommen. Das er mit Kurt dorthin auf den Weg war gefiel ihnen zwar nicht zu 100 % , sie hatte insgeheime noch die Hoffnung das sich Blaine eine Frau suchen würde ,aber solang ihr Enkel glücklich währe waren sie es auch. Kurt saß wie hypnotiesiert im Flieger neben Blaine. Er fand alles hier toll in der Business Class. Am besten fand er es dass er für alles gefragt wurde. Was er trinken wolle, welches Menu er essen möchte und vor allem die Auswahl der Modemagazine an Bord überstieg Kurts Träume bei weitem. Blaine genoss es seinem Freund dabei zuzusehen wie er drei Modemagazine gleichzeitig las und sich nicht entscheiden konnte in welchem die schönsten Fotos zu sehen waren. Er war sicher das die folgenden 2 Wochen perfekt werden würden. Museen, der Eifelturm und natürlich diverse französische Spezialitäten standen auf ihrer "To Do" Liste. Noch 6 Stunden Flug und sie waren da.thumb Quinn und Ihre Mutter schrien sich an. So etwas hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr getan. Beide Frauen standen sich in Quinns großzügigen Zimmer gegenüber. Judy Fabray konnte nicht verstehen dass ihre Tochter von hier wegwollte. Sie hatten sich doch erst einigermaßen wieder angenähert seit der Geschichte mit Quinns Schwangerschaft. Ihr Vater war ausgezogen nachdem Quinns Mutter ihn mit einer 20 jährigen Bardame erwischt hatte. Und nun erzählte ihr Quinn dass sie vorhatte nach der Schule in Harvard zu oder Yale zu studieren. Judy hatte doch schon ihre Beziehungen spielen lassen um Quinn auf die Vormerkliste für die hiesige Universität zu bringen. Quinn: " Mum, lass es gut sein. Ich werde nie auf diese Provinzuni hier gehen. Ich habe nicht umsonst so hart die letzten Jahre gearbeitet um in diesem Nest hier zu versauern." Judy: " Aber Quinn, ich habe doch schon mit Dekan Johnson gesprochen. Du hast quasi schon einen Studienplatz sicher. Und du könntest hier wohnen bleiben, die Uni ist nur 35 Minuten mit dem Auto von hier entfernt." Quinn: " Aber genau dass will ich nicht! Ich möchte auf eigenen Füssen stehen, neue Menschen kennenlernen. Und das kann ich nicht wenn ich nach meinem Abschluss hier weiter in Lima hocken bleibe. Hattest du nie Träume Mum?" Bei diesen Worten stach es Judy hart ins Herz, sie hatte damals wirklich Träume gehabt bevor sie Quinns Vater kennengelernt hatte. Sie wollte Kunst und Sprachen studieren, hatte sogar schon zwei Unis in der engeren Auswahl. Aber Russel war nicht der Typ von Mann der eine Frau als gleichberechtigt ansah auch studieren zu dürfen. Sie sollte für die Kinder und Erziehung da sein, und Judy hatte sich ihm zuliebe gefügt. Und jetzt hatte ihre Tochter die gleichen Ziele wie sie und Judy stellte sich quer. Judiy: " OK, ich verstehe dich. Lass mir ein wenig Zeit mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen dass meine kleine Tochter erwachsen geworden ist. Welche Uni willst du morgen besuchen? Quinn: " Danke! Ich liebe dich Mum aber ich muss meinen eigenen Weg gehen. Ich fahre morgen mit dem 39er nach Harvard zur Infoveranstaltung.." thumb|left Quinn packte nach dem Gespräch ihre Reisetasche. Sie hatte vor noch ein wenig länger in Harvard zu bleiben um zu erkunden welche Möglichkeiten es rund um die Uni noch gab, Zu diesem Zweck hatte sie sich ein kleines Hotelzimmer gemietet. Aber davon wusste ihre Mutter nichts.Ihr hatte sie erzählt dass ihr Dad sie von dort abholen würde und ein paar Tage zu sich in sein neues Zuhause holen würde. Quinn würde ihren Dad nie wieder sehen wollen, so sehr hatter er sie damals verletzt.Sie schlief mit dem Gefühl ein endlich ihr Leben nach über 1 1/2 Jahren wieder langsam in den Griff zu bekommen. Und sie liebte das Gefühl wenn alles so lief wie sie es wollte. Am nächsten Morgen stand Quinn sehr früh auf, ihre Mutter schlief noch als sie die Haustür hinter sich zu zog. Sie wollte keine lange Abschiedszene. Als sie am Busbahnhof ankamm stellte sie ihre Tasche neben sich auf den Boden. Sie atmete die frische, noch reine Luft ein als sie von hinten angesprochen wurde, "Hi Quinn, was treibt dich so früh hier her?" Quinn drehte sich erschrocken rum. Wer war das? Sie hatte doch niemand ausser Mum von ihren Plänen erzählt: Als sie sich vollständig umgedreht hatte, sah sie wer sich da ansprach. thumb|left|116pxDa vor ihr stand oder besser saß Artie in seinem Rollstuhl. Quinn war überrascht ihren Freund aus dem Glee Club hier zu sehen, Quinn: " Artie, was machst du denn hier?" Artie: " Ich vermute mal das gleiche wie du. Ich will nach Harvard zur Infoveranstaltung." Quinn: " Du nach Harvard ? Ähhh, jetzt bin ich ehrlich gesagt perplex." Artie: " Die haben einen sehr guten Lehrstuhl für Quantenmechanik und Informatik. Das währe schon ne Alternative für mich, und bei Dir?" Quinn: " Ich möchte eventuell Jura und Betriebswirtschaft studieren." In diesem Moment fuhr der 39er vor und Quinn half Artie auf den Lift und stieg dann selber in den Bus, Drinnen suchte sie sich den Platz direkt neben Artie aus. Es war vielleicht nicht schlecht jemanden auf der langen Fahrt zu haben mit dem sie reden konnte. Der Bus setzte sich in Bewegung und fuhr in Richtung Boston. Luft anhalten / Es liegt was in der Luft Emma war aufgeregt als sie in den Flieger stieg. Will war noch zweimal auf dem Highway umgedreht weil Emma meinte vergessen zu haben ihre Fische zu füttern oder den Herd noch angelassen hatte. Sie waren dadurch spät thumb|left|Googledran gewesen, ihre Namen wurden schon 2 x aufgerufen als sie den Gang zum Flugzeug nahmen. 3 Wochen mit Emma, etwas schöneres konnte sich Will eigentlich nicht vorstellen, Aber auf der anderern Seite hatte er dieses Gefühl im Magen. Der Flieger hob ab und Emma schaute ganz verträumt zum Fenster hinaus. Emma: " Schau mal wie klein da draussen alles ist." Will: " Ich sehe es und in 4 Stunden liegen wir gemeinsam am Sandstrand und lassen uns bräunen." Emma: " Am Strand liegen?" Ähhh laufen da nicht auch Leute mit ihren Hunden entlang? Könnten wir nicht einfach bei uns im Hotel auf den Liegen am Pool liegen?" Will dachte nur bei sich: " Na dass kann ja heiter werden!" Flughafen Newark 10.30 Uhr Finn und Rachel standen in der grossen Ankunftshalle des Flughafens. Seit sie das letzte Mal hier gestanden hatten war so viel passiert. Sie hatten gemeinsam die Nationals verloren, sie und Finn waren wieder ein Paar geworden. Santana und Brit hatten endlich erkannt dass sie zusammen gehören, selbst Mr. Schue und Emma waren ein Paar geworden. Und jetzt war Rachel wieder hier um mit ihrem Liebling ein paar schöne Tage zu verbringen. Rachel war momentan die glücklichste Frau auf Erden. Finn wuchtete ihre 3! Koffer auf einen Gepäckwagen und fuhr in Richtung Ausgang. Interstate 38 ''' thumb|leftSam fuhr das Wohnmobil sehr vorsichtig. Er wollte auf keinen Fall einen Strafzettel noch sich irgendwo einen Kratzer holen, da er wusste dass es ihn den Job kosten würde. Es hatte fast drei Stunden gekostet bis er Mr. Moses dazu bekommen hatte ihm eine Woche frei zu geben und ihm den Schlüssel für das Mobil zu geben. Mercedes saß neben ihm und probierte alle Einstellungen durch die ihr multifunktionaler Sitz zu bieten hatte. Nebenbei bediente sie noch die Stereoanlage die verbaut war. Es war alles vorhanden. CD Wechsler, ein USB Anschluss und eine Docking Station für das IPhone. Sie war immer noch baff wie Sam vor etlichen Stunden bei ihr aufgetaucht war um sie zu "entführen". Jetzt waren sie auf den Weg, wohin? Sam hatte immer noch nichts verraten. Nur Andeutungen wie ," es wird atemberaubend" und "lebendige Geschichte sehen" war ihm bisher rausgerutscht. Was hatte Sam mit ihr vor? '''Flughafen Charles de Gaule Kurt: " Ah, riechst du das? Französische Luft, die ist viel besser als unsere in Lima, irgendwie französisch?"! Blaine: " Kurt, mein Schatz, du bist zu goldig. Ich glaube nicht das die Luft hier viel anderst ist als bei uns zuhause. Wahrscheinlich besteht sie auch aus Stickstoff, Sauerstoff und 50 anderen Gasen. Aber wenn du meinstthumb|244px sie ist besser, dann glaub ich Dir!" Blaine lachte über beide Ohren als er das sagte. Kurt: " Oh Mann, musst immer so ernst sein?! Du machst mir alles kaputt." Kurt schaute ein wenig schief über die Schulter als er das sagte. Blaine: " Oh, Verzeihung. Ich wollte dich nicht schlimm ärgern, nur ein wenig. Ich hoffe du nimmst meine Entschuldigung an." Mit diesen Worten hielt Blaine Kurt an seinem Schultergurt seiner Marc Jacobs Tasche fest und küsste ihn hier in der Empfangshalle vor allen Leuten! Campus Harvard Universität thumb|left|190pxQuinn half Artie wieder beim herunterfahren der Fahrstuhlrampe. Während der langen Fahrt hatten sich die beiden mehr als köstlich unterhalten und amüsiert. Quinn hatte festgestellt das Artie gar nicht dieser Nerd war, für den sie ihn immer hielt. Er hatte eine nette Art und einen köstlichen Humor. Nicht so plump und derb wie Noah sondern eher nachdenklich, Sie konnte sich mit ihm über Themen unterhalten die mit Noah nie gegangen währen, Er hatte auch Verständniss für sie und ihre Pläne Lima zu verlassen, Auch er hatte den Wunsch etwas mehr aus seinem Leben zu machen. Sie musste umunwunden sich eingestehen dass sie diesen jungen Burschen, obwohl sie beide seit fast zwei Jahren im Glee Club waren, nicht richtig kannte, Quinn malte sich insgeheim schon aus wie sie gemeinsam auf dem Campus lernen würden und abends vielleicht auch mal etwas gemeinsam unternehmen würden. Vielleicht war es gar nicht verkehrt wenn man hier doch schon einen Freund von Anfang an hätte. New York / Waldorf - Astoria Hotel Rachel kam gerade aus dem Bad. Nach dem Flug und und der Busfahrt war ihr erst mal nach einem heißen Bad. Finn wollte sich noch ein wenig die Beine vertreten und war unterwegs. Sie trat in ihrem Bademantel an das riesige Fenster. Wie hoch mochten sie hier wohl sein? 40, 50 oder 60 Meter!? Auf jeden Fall zu hoch für Rachel. Sie mochte es nicht von so weit oben auf die Erde zu schauen. Im Flugzeug war sie deswegen am Gang gesessen. Wenn sie dran dachte das sie und Finn in wenigen Stunden das absolut beste Musical der Welt besuchen würden, wurde ihr regelrecht heiß und kalt. Vor nicht einmal einem halben Jahr waren sie und Kurt auf der Bühne des Musicals erwischt worden als sie sich reingeschlichen hatten. Sie überkamm bei dem Gedanken der nächste Glücksflash. In diesem Moment griffen zwei Hände um ihre Hüfte. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie er die Zimmertür aufgeschlossen hatte.thumb|left|166px Finn: " Hallo schöne Frau." Rachel: " Hallo hübscher Mann, habe dich gar nicht reinkommen gehört." Finn: " Du warst anscheinend ganz in Gedanken. Woran hast du denn so angestrengt gedacht?" Rachel: " Hm, an George Clooney wie er mich zum Essen ausführt.! Finn: " Oh, du treulose Tomate, dafür musst du büßen.!" Mit diesen Woren schmieß Finn Rachel auf das große Doppelbett. Finn:" George Clooney, hättest du wenigstens Brad Pitt nehmen können, dann währe Angelina für mich übrig geblieben!" Rachel: " Wow, jetzt bist du aber ne treulose Tomate." Beide konnten vor Lachen kaum mehr atmen. Sie rollten gemeinsam über das Bett bis Rachel über Finn lag und beide in einem romantischen Kuss endeten. Rachel: " Oh Finn, du hast ja noch die Klamotten an von heute morgen. Boahh. Geh dich bitte mal duschen, so küsse ich dich nicht weiter.! Rachel versuchte ein etwas ernstes Gesicht zu machen als sie das sagte aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich.thumb|304px Finn: " Euer Wunsch sei mir Befehl. Bleib aber da ja, ich brauch nur 5 Minuten." Er verschwand mit einem Lächeln im Bad. Nach fünf Minuten erschien er, nur mit einem weißen Handtuch um die Hüften, wieder im ZImmer. Er ging auf Rachel zu die auf der Bettkante saß und zu ihm aufschaute. Finn: " Na, besser so Angelina, oh entschuldige Rachel! Rachel setzte sich auf und gab Finn einen Klaps auf sein Hintern. Rachel: " Ey, nicht frech werden ok." Mit diesen Worten zog Rachel Finn zu sich aufs Bett und beide küssten sich innig, Ihre Hände suchten den Teil seines Handtuches der verknotet war um diesen zu lösen, Finn war zeitgleich dabei ihr den Bademantel zu öffnen. Besucherzentrum Harvard Artie saß mit Quinn in der Cafeteria. Beide hatten einen Latte mit extra viel Milchschaum vor sich stehen. Quinn: " Und Artie, wie ist dein Eindruck?" Artie:" Ich muss sagen, Harvard ist toll. Die Hörsälle sind groß, die Ausstattung ist auf dem aller neuesten Stand und ich komme überall mit dem Rollstuhl hin. Sogar in den Wohnheimen gibt es Rampen und Fahrstühle. Nur die Studiengebühren sind heftig!" thumb|left|292px|GoogleQuinn: " Das stimnmt. Würde es denn bei dir gehen mit den Gebühren?" Artie: " Meine Eltern haben etwas für mich gespart aber das reicht natürlich nicht. Wenn ich kein Stipendium bekommen werde ich wohl Unterstützung vom Staat beantragen müssen. Wie ist es bei Dir?" Quinn: " OH, seit meine Mum unseren Dad rausgeschmissen hat zahlt der jeden Monat verdammt viel Kohle an Unterhalt für mich. Und Mum hat bei der Scheidung die Hälfte des Vermögens zugesprochen bekommen. Da muss ich mir keine Sorgen zum Glück machen." Beide unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über die Wohnheime, die möglichen Kurse die sie belegen könnten und natürlich welcher der angesagteste Club wohl in der Stadt sein möge. Auf einmal sah Quinn erschrocken auf die Ohr. Quinn: " Du Artie, es ist 18.00 Uhr. Wann ging noch mal dein Bus zurück nach Lima?" Artie: " OH, FU..... um 17.30 Uhr. Ich habe völlig die Zeit vergessen. Was mache ich den jetzt nur?" Grand Canyon Sam stellte den Motor ab. Er war die komplette Nacht durchgefahren. Mercedes war irgendwann zwischen 3.00 und 4.00 in ihrem Sessel eingeschlafen.Er hatte nur 2 x angehalten um zu tanken und die Toilette aufzusuchen. Jetzt reckte und streckte er sich um seine eingeschlafenen Glieder wieder munter zu bekommen. Sein Hals fühlte sich als ob er zementiert währe. Es krachte bedrohlich als er versuchte diesen zu drehen. Sam: " Hey Schlafmütze. aufwachen. Wir sind da!" Mercedes: " Oh, musst du mich wecken? Ich habe gerade so schön geträumt." Sam: " Ey, du verpasst wirklich echt was wenn du nicht sofort deine süßen Glubscher aufmachst." Mercedes rieb sich verträumt die Augen und gähnte erstmal kräftig bevor sie sich schmatzend erhob. Was sie dann sah verschlug ihr den Atem. Der Ausblick war unglaublich! Sie standen mit ihrem Wohnmobil am Rand des Grand Canyon hinter dem gerade die Sonne im Begriff war aufzugehen. Die Strahlen leuchteten im herrlichsten Morgenrot das Mercedes jemals gesehen hatte.thumb|190px Sam: " Und, habe ich zuviel versprochen?" Mercedes: " Nein, das ist gigantisch. Du bist ja wahnsinnig. Womit habe ich so etwas verdient?" Sam: " Weil du eventuell die tollste Frau zwischen hier und Pandorra bist?!" Mercedes verzog kurz ihr Gesicht, diese Filmwitze musste sie Sam noch endgültig austreiben. Aber dieser Moment verflog in Sekunden. Stattdessen beugte sie sich rüber und gab Sam einen langen, innigen Kuß! Bistro Lé Figaro / Paris Nach einem langen Tag saßen Blaine und Kurt nun gemütlich in diesem kleinen Bistro direkt an der Saine. Beide hatten ein Glas Wein vor sich. Blaine hatte die Muschelsuppe während Kurt sich für ein überbackenes Baguette entschieden hatte. Sie waren zwar erschöpft aber glücklich. Blaine hatte Kurt heute den Louvre, die Avenue des Champs-Élysées sowie natürlich den Eifelturm gezeigt. Als Kurt die Geschäfte auf der Champs - Elysees sah bekamm er gläserne Augen den hier war alles vertreten was in Mode und Schmuck Rang und Namen hatte. Nur als Kurt die Preise in den Schaufenstern genauer betrachtete forderte er Blaine immer auf etwas schneller zu gehen.In einer kleinen Seitenstrasse kaufte Blaine für beide identischen Modeschmuck den sie beide nun trugen. Der Besuch im Louvre war mithin der Höhepunkt des heutigen Tages. All diese Kunstwerke und Skulpturen rightmachten auf beide riesigen Eindruck. Blaine: " Na Kurt, hat dir der Tag gefallen?" Kurt: " Oh Darling, das heute war das absolut grösste was ich bisher erlebt habe.! Was hast du morgen für uns geplannt?" Blaine: " Hmm, ich hatte geplannt das wir mit dem Bus nach Versaille fahren und uns das Schloss mit dem riesigen Garten und Wald anschauen." Kurt: " Das hört sich ja spizte an, dauert es lange bis Versaille?" Blaine: " Eigentlich nicht, denke so ne Stunde. AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Blaine fiel mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vom Stuhl und krümmte sich auf dem Boden. Kurt" BLAINE; BLAINE WAS IST LOS???????? Blaine war jetzt leichenblass, der Schweiß rang ihm über das Gesicht und er war kurzatmig. Kurt kniete neben seinem Freund und versuchte ihm zu helfen, nur wie, dass wusste er nicht. Kurt: " Sag doch bitte was, kann ich dir helfen. Hast du Schmerzen?" Blaine konnte ihm nicht antworten, er krümmte sich auf Boden. Er kam langsam auf die Knie und Kurt setzte sich neben sich. In diesem Moment erbrach sich Blaine auf Kurts Hose und den Boden. Aus der Ferne konnte man Sirenen hören. " Wir bekommen Hilfe" dachte Kurt bei sich. Broadway / New York Es hatte angefangen zu regnen als Finn und Rachel aus dem Theater kammen. Es war ein warmer Sommerregen, nur in den Häuserschluchten von "Big Apple" war ein solcher Regenschauer trotzdem recht frisch. Da Rachel keine Jacke mitgenommen hatte legte ihr Finn seine über als sie auf die Strasse traten. Sie waren gerade beide über 3 Stunden in "Wicked" und Rachel hatte immer noch diesen leicht verträumten Blick drauf. Finn fand das Musical echt ok, wenn ihm auch es ein wenig zu "kitschig" war. Aber Hauptsache ihr hat es gefallen. Jetzt hieß es noch den Abend in irgendeinem schönen Lokal ausklingen lassen und dann ab ins Hotel. Morgen hatten sie eine große thumb|left|GoogleSight Seeing Tour vor. Unter anderem wollten sie die Freiheitsstatue, Staten Island sowie das Guggenheim Museum besuchen. Rachel :" Finn Schatz, tust du mir bitte einen Gefallen?" Finn: " Klar, was den mein Sahnestück?" Rachel: " Besorgst du mir bitte eine CD von der Vorstellung heute?!" Finn: " Aber, ich dachte du hast die komplette Ur- Aufführung auf CD und Mp3?!" Rachel: " Ja, aber die haben hier natürlich andere Sänger und noch zwei Stücke umgestellt. Das brauche ich für meine Sammlung. BITTE,! ( Rachel setzte ihren Maulwurfsblick auf, sie wusste dass Finn dem nicht wiederstehen kann) Finn: " Wenn mein geliebter Schatz es möchte, tue ich ihr doch gerne diesen Gefallen:" Er drehte sich etwas frustriert um und ging noch einmal ins Theater hinein. Sich jetzt an irgend so einer Schlange im Souvernier Shop anzustellen war nicht gerade seine Lieblings Beschäftigung. Aber für Rachel tat er fast alles! Rachel wartete in der Zwischenzeit vor dem Theater auf Finn. Auf einmal hörte sie ein Klingeln und spürte gleichzeitig ein Vibrieren in ihrer rechten Körperhälfte. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Handy im Hotel gelassen da sie es wohl heute abend eh nicht mehr brauchte, Aber woher kam das Geräusch und Gefühl. Sie griff in die rechte Jackentasche und spürte einen kleinen, sich bewegenden Gegenstand. Sie zog Finns Handy raus und starrte etwas perplex auf das Display. Sie wollte ihm eigentlich ja nicht hinterher spionieren aber was sollte sie jetzt in dieser Situation machen. Die Nummer auf dem Display verschwand, der Anrufer hatte aufgelegt. Die Nummer hatte Rachel nichts gesagt. Da fing das Telefon wieder an zu viebrieren und gab einen einzelnen Ton von sich. Eine SMS war angekommen. Rachel starrte auf den Text. " Hi Finn, ich freue mich so dich nächste Woche zu sehen. Kuss Sarah!" Rachel lies das Handy fallen und rannte, sie rannte einfach davon. wohin. KEINE AHNUNG! Parkplatz am Grand Canyon Sam hatte das Auto auf einem etwas abgelegenen Parkplatz abgestellt da hier die Gebühren um einiges niedriger waren als auf den großen Plätzen direkt am Canyon. Er und Mercedes hatten ein wunderschönes Frühstückspicknik am Fusse des Canyons gehabt. Sam hatte für sie beide Spiegeleier mit Speck gemacht und im Ofen des Wohnmobiles Brötchen für beide gebacken. Jetzt waren sie dabei das Geschir zu spülen und sich für die Nacht bereit zu machen. Mercedes stand in der kleinen Küche und spülte während Sam draussen ein Lagerfeuer entfachte. Seine Gitarre lehnte am Eingang zum Wohnmobil. Er und Mercedes wollten sich einen gemütlichen Abend machen. Da hörte Sam etwas im Gebüsch links vor ihm. Er blickte auf und fragte in diese Richtung. Sam: " Hallo???!! Jemand da??" Momente später kam ein Mann aus dem Gebüsch und trat auf Sam zu. Er hatte etwas in der Hand. Eine Pistole! "HÄNDE HOCH UND KEIN MUCKS; KAPIERT! to be continued.......IN TEIL 2 Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Zwei Teilige Geschichte Kategorie:LoveStory